


in power, out of control

by limit_breaker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conditioning, Control, D/s, M/M, Power Dynamics, Total Power Exchange, Training, light sadomasochism, only a little unhealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker
Summary: Being in charge and being in control require very different skills. The First Order's newest Supreme Leader is about to find this out the hard way. Lucky for him, a certain ambitious general is more than a little willing to help him with some of the finer details...





	in power, out of control

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the trash what I like okay.  
> no flames.

"That is no way to speak to your Supreme Leader."

Hux had expected as much. He knew the offer would be met with stubborn resistance. He had factored that into his plans when he approached the new Supreme Leader with his proposition. And though he hoped it wouldn't come to this, he isn’t surprised that it has.

Ren has been so unhinged since the events on Crait. Since Starkiller. Well, truth be told, since long before that, at least as long as Hux has known him, perhaps since birth. Hux has always believed the man's greatest weakness is his inability to control his emotional reactivity. This vulnerability leaves him all but defenseless against a carefully planned, well-balanced manipulation of sorts. The kind at which Hux excels. The kind of which he is attempting to enact now.

It was a risky move, suggesting what Hux did. It could have backfired spectacularly. It might still yet. But so far all that’s happened is that Ren has him pinned against the wall of the darkened, abandoned corridor, body pressed flush up against his, face so close Hux can feel his hot, ragged breath on his face. Hux almost misses that stupid mask. Ah, but then he wouldn’t be able to catch the subtle shifts in Ren’s expression, the physical translation of his ever-changing mood. Ren is a wild, untamed thing that needs someone to tell him what to do, teach him how to channel his reckless energy into a weapon with which they can silence their enemies. Forever.

"The offer stands," Hux says.

They had played at something like this a few times before, less seriously, long ago. Before Hux was made General, before all of this Skywalker nonsense. Before things became... complicated. Hux always knew Ren wanted more, which is precisely why he's been denying it for years now. It's not as though he didn't have the same desires; it's that he isn't a slave to them. Of course Hux had wanted more as well. He had always been one to take whatever he could get, even when it wasn’t his. And with Kylo Ren the physical-- and metaphysical-- embodiment of power, what more could a man starving for power desire?

But Armitage Hux is not a slave to his desires. He is a master of them. And he's been saving this card for years.

He can feel his heart racing in his chest but can't lose his composure now, even as Ren leans in to kiss him. Ren’s tongue is sloppy, demanding entrance into Hux's mouth, and he permits it briefly before biting down gently on Ren's lower lip-- not enough to draw blood, but just enough that Ren can feel the sharp point of his canine. A warning. A threat. But a promise for more.

Ren pulls back, sucking his lower lip into his mouth between his teeth, tasting Hux. Hux brushes his thumb lightly along his own lip, not breaking eye contact with Ren as he does it, deliberately.

"You're dismissed." Ren tells him. Hux keeps his gaze even, calculating, as he marches off, turning away only just before disappearing around a corner, greatcoat billowing like a cape behind him.

 

 

When Ren appears in his doorway halfway through the next cycle, Hux is not surprised. He takes care to mask his knowing smirk, however, lest the new Supreme Leader be offenced.

"General Hux," Ren says loudly, stepping into the room and letting the doors shut behind him.

"Supreme Leader," Hux replies evenly, rising slowly and feigning ignorance. "To what do I owe this occasion?"

"Shut up. You know why I'm here."

Hux keeps his face neutral. He sets his jaw and draws his shoulder blades together. "You have come to accept my proposition."

"I am still the Supreme Leader and you are my subordinate. You will remember that."

Hux takes great care not to let his emotions be revealed. Ren is picking at a raw, open wound here and Hux absolutely cannot let him know how sorely these truths grate on him. It would be over before it even began.

"Of course, Supreme Leader," Hux begins obsequiously, hoping Ren will show even the slightest bit of self restraint if indeed he's bothered by Hux's tone. Since Crait, he's tried to calibrate his interactions with Ren so as not to invoke another attack. It's worked for the most part, but he's entering dangerous, uncharted space here and it's anyone's guess how the ever-volatile Kylo Ren will react if he senses even the slightest hint of mockery or derision. "I have no delusions about the reality outside of these chambers--"

"It's reality inside these chambers as well!" Ren shouts, his fists clenching almost as hard as his jaw. He seethes silently, but takes no further action towards Hux, with or without the Force.

Hux doesn't move but feels the tiniest involuntary flinch in his cheek and scolds himself for it. Though he still swears he can feel a phantom pain reminder in his left side from where he was thrown into the consoles, he simply cannot afford to fear Ren at this point.

He takes a steadying breath and exhales slowly. He lowers his gaze and bows his head minutely. "What I mean to say, Supreme Leader, is that within these walls, I am offering you a respite from that. A safe place for you to relinquish your control, your responsibilities, your power."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ren sneers.

Lying is not an option.

"I would."

Ren goes on glaring at him and Hux can see the gears turning in his mind, weighing the costs and benefits, trying to reconcile his hatred of Hux with how badly he wants to be free of his burdens, how no one else in the entire galaxy can offer him this quite the same way Hux can. His desires, with how distrustful he is of Hux. With how distrustful he should be, Hux thinks.

"And I believe you would like that, too, Supreme Leader," he continues, straightening his spine and clasping his hands behind his back. "Or else I wouldn't have suggested it, and you wouldn't be standing in my chambers now."

Ren breaks eye contact them, unfocusing and lowering his gaze to the floor. His shoulders slump and he exhales softly.

 _Hard part's over_ , thinks Hux with an inward smile. He lets a beat pass, solidifying the unspoken agreement before taking the smallest step forward.

"Kneel." He commands, and for a fleeting moment, he thinks he's overstepped. He sees the flash of fury explode in Ren's eyes and how his lip curls up against his teeth. Hux's own pulse jumps and he braces himself to be hurled across the room again, or worse.

But no further violence befalls him-- at least not yet. Ren is neither hurting him nor heeding him, but the fact that the former has not happened is more telling; the latter will come in time. He knows Ren could overpower him at any turn, Force or not. Ren is his superior now, in every damnable way. He could order him executed and Hux's own self-raised-and-trained forces would have to obey. Hux is entirely at Kylo's mercy and he knows that. Every cell in his body aches with the burn of that regrettable truth. It's delicate work, therefore, to navigate this uncharted space between them. A single misstep could get him easily killed and he has every right to be afraid, to want to bow down and acquiesce to Ren's authority, just to keep his own life intact. But he wouldn't be who he is if he deferred to Ren here now, and Hux would rather die than see his First Order fall as a result of Ren's mismanagement. This, therefore, is a requirement to wrestle back control-- or, if not control, _charge_ of the Order. This, therefore, is a requirement to save everything that he has worked so hard to build.

He _is_ afraid, he supposes, but the fear only enhances the thrill. Only makes the exchange of power that much greater, more enticing, more alluring. He studies Ren's face quietly, trying to feel him out. It would be easier if he had the Force to command, but that stubborn part of him he inherited from his miserable father relishes in the knowledge that he can accomplish so much without it.

Ren is still snarling, fists balled at his sides.

"Ren," Hux begins. "I'm not going to tell you again." He makes sure to keep his tone flat, stern, allowing no room for debate. That had been his mistake on Crait: Ren had felt that Hux's tone was patronizing. Hux can't scold him like the brat that he is (not _yet_ , anyway) so he must be firm and unyielding instead. Authoritative, but not condescending.

Indiscriminate punishment in the vein of Snoke won't work either; Hux knows Ren assassinated his old master, just as surely as Ren must know Hux had every intention to murder Ren as he lay unconscious on the floor in the aftermath. It will take a fine-tuned and relentlessly observant strategy to keep Ren appeased and passive. Yes, it will be meticulous, trying work, but the kind that Hux most enjoys. An easy submission wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. Hux could have that from any one of his underlings, but it wouldn't be worth the bother. After all, what fun is a power play if the one submitting has no power to relinquish? The fact that Ren has so _much_ is what makes Hux want it so bad. He wants to enjoy this, to savor it, and the only way he could is if he feels he's earned it, same as he has earned every stripe on his uniform.

"Kneel."

Ren hesitates again, but this time his jaw slackens as he looks away, blinking. Hux watches with inner glee as Kylo slowly shifts his weight, then drops to one knee, pausing momentarily, then shifting again to kneel properly before Hux. His new Master.

Hux allows himself a grin, as Kylo's eyes are still averted to the floor. Schooling his lips back into a neutral line, Hux marches forward to stand just in front of Kylo's kneeling form.

"Well done," he says, thrilled to see the tension in Kylo's shoulders relax in response to the praise.

"Now, before we continue, we ought to establish a few rules--"

"No," Kylo snarls, snapping his head up.

Hux responds to the insubordination by backhanding him instantly, the slap resonating loudly in his sparse room.

Kylo looks stunned, his jaw going slack, but doesn't speak again.

"The first rule," Hux says, ignoring the painful stinging of his right hand. "Is that I make the rules."

Hux can see the fury reignite in Kylo's face and decides he needs to do some quick calibrations. "The entire point of this, _Supreme Leader_ , is to free you of the burden of responsibility," he says. "Let me handle it on your behalf. You submit to me and the rules I lay out for you, surrender your control, free yourself, and in turn, I take care of you. I will use these sessions to shape you into a true leader. The very best the First Order has to offer."

Kylo's lips twitch and he looks up at Hux, perhaps seeing through the placations, perhaps simply trying to decide if the humiliation he might endure is worth whatever Hux can do for him. He must be at least curious, because he says nothing further, just gives a resigned look, swallows, and goes back to staring unfocused at the floor.

"You need someone to tell you what to do, don't you Ren?" Hux asks softly.

Ren's nod is almost imperceptible.

"That's why you've come to me, isn't it?"

This time, Ren's nod is more noticeable. Hux smiles to himself.

"A wise decision, Supreme Leader," Hux says, linking his hands behind his back again and walking slowly, purposefully in a half-circle arc in front of where Ren is knelt. "I will accept your willing submission. If, at any point, you wish to cease activities, you may let me know by issuing a safe word of your choosing. What word would you like to use?"

When Kylo says nothing, Hux assures him, pleased: "You may speak."

"Starkiller." Ren says, finally, looking up at Hux with a venomous glare.

An interesting choice. Hux frowns, wondering if that's meant as an insult, a reminder of Hux's greatest loss. Knowing Ren, of course it is. "Very well." He turns, refusing to give Ren the satisfaction of seeing his vexation, even as his blood boils. "Know that I will honour that."

Kylo says nothing.

"Can I trust you to have the sensibility to use it if needed?" asks Hux.

"I won't need it," Ren snarls.

"That's not what I asked you," Hux snaps as he turns back, frowning. "And with that kind of attitude, I have half a mind to end this here, now."

"No," Kylo says quickly, dropping his malicious glare for more of a scowl. "I'll use it if needed."

Hux waits.

"Don't push it," Ren says in naught more than a growled whisper.

Hux's mouth quirks. So he's not ready to refer to Hux as Sir or Master yet. Fine. The fact that they've gotten this far is victory enough for Hux at this point and there's still plenty of time for things to develop. Rush this and ruin everything. Hux has seen Ren do that exact thing time and time again. Hux will show him how it's done. What power-- control-- really means.

“Very well. Then I will expect you here on the fourth day of each cycle, after the end of Delta shift,” Hux says in lieu of a reprimand. Cutting the session short ought to be enough to clue Ren in on the consequences of his insolence. He can see Ren eyeing him warily, starting to realize that Hux has no intention of carrying this further today and beginning to formulate his protest. It will undoubtedly frustrate him to no end. He must have been at his most desperate to have shown up here at all. Hux moves back out of striking range and continues: “You will get in contact with me via my private holochannel if something should come up that prevents you from making your session. Do we have an accord?”

Ren bares his teeth. Hux presses his lips into a fine line as Ren gets one foot on the ground and makes to stand, growling, “We’re not done yet.”

With lightning-quick reflexes, Hux snatches a fist-full of Ren’s hair and twists it mercilessly in his leather grasp, causing Ren to stumble back down to his knees, puffing out his cheeks. “We’re done when I say we’re done,” Hux snarls. “And I said we’re done.”

Ren's pupils dilate. Hux releases him roughly and Ren sways a bit, but keeps himself upright, fixing Hux with a scowl as he works his jaw. Hux moves back, putting at least two meters in between them. “You see, Ren, obstinance and insubordination wear my patience out much quicker than strict obedience. If this is what you truly desire-- and I strongly believe that it is-- then the next time you arrive in my chambers, I suggest you leave your resistance, and your pride, at the door.”

Kylo remains on his knees. His gaze drifts to the polished floor.

How Hux loves to see Renʻs quiet surrender. It reminds him of what they once had, all those years ago, when so many things went unspoken because there was simply no need for words. Or so he had always assumed. Perhaps he had been mistaken. Perhaps this will be a chance to make up for lost possibilities.

“I will see you here next week. After Delta shift. Do _not_ be late,” Hux warns. The silence that follows is deafening. Calmly, Hux continues: “You may rise.”

After another quiet moment, Kylo slowly gets to his feet. Hux staunchly refuses to let his eyes trail anywhere below Kylo's belt. He already knows what he would see.

“Next week, then,” Ren says, his voice husky.

Hux permits himself a half-smile, nods once-- carefully. “That’s when the real fun begins.”

“I look forward to it, General.”

“As do I, Supreme Leader.”

Ren turns and goes.

Oh, Hux hates him to be sure, but that wasn’t a lie. He _is_ looking forward to it. Very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not murder me if this ends up an abandoned WIP


End file.
